As the number of mobile employees, remote employees, guest employees and task-based employees increases, so does the need for computing systems that restrict the information available to each type of employee, and isolate an employee's personal data from work-related data. Many companies provide their employees with laptops, remote access to the company's intranet, remote access to applications used by an employee, remote access to an employee's files, and access to remote desktops, virtual machines, or remote applications. In many instances, employees can access company resources from any geographical location, using any machine and/or network.
Some companies can provide their employees with machines that can be used to access company resources. In some instances, these machines can execute one or more hypervisors that can manage virtual machines dedicated to executing company applications and accessing company resources. A computer having this type of configuration can sometimes lack a host operating system. Furthermore, a user may be restricted from accessing personal resources while logged into a work-issued virtual machine or virtual desktop. Thus, a user may need an additional virtual machine within which the user can access personal resources and programs. In some systems, when accessing personal resources and programs, a user may be prevented from accessing company resources. Likewise, when functioning within a company-specific virtual machine or virtual desktop, the user may be prevented from accessing personal resources and programs.